A New Life Begins
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: Takes place 4 years after the battle for Hogwarts and before the 19 years later epilogue. This story is about the golden trio and life for them and their families in this time space. Sorry suck at summeries lol
1. Weddings

"Bloody hell Harry what have we got ourselves into?" asked Ron nervously.

It was both Harry and Ron's wedding days. Harry was marrying Ron's sister Ginny and Ron was marrying Hermione.

"I thought this is what you wanted Ron?" said Harry nervously trying to flatten his hair.  
"It is, trust me mate I love Hermione very much but mum is going to be unbearable, she's already cried all over me at breakfast!".

Harry grinned broadly. The weddings were being held at 'The Burrow' in the orchard as there were rather a few more guests than at Bill and Fleurs wedding after all this was a double wedding.

"What time are Ginny and Hermione arriving?" asked Ron for the twentieth time.  
"Ron, I've told you so many times this morning, they'll be arriving at Midday," said Harry in a slightly annoyed voice.

Ginny and Hermione were at Ginny's Aunt Muriels getting ready and would be Apparating back to 'The Burrow'.

"Come on Ron mate lets go downstairs and have a small drink to steady your nerves," said Harry.

They made their way down to the kitchen and found Mr Weasley cleaning his glasses in front of the kitchen window.

"Ah hello boys, how you both feeling?".  
"Well Ron's a little nervous," said Harry with a huge grin.  
"Nervous eh?" said Mr Weasley.  
"Yeah thought I'd give him a small drop of Firewhiskey to help steady his nerves," said Harry now grinning widely.  
"Lets... Er all have a small drop, after all I am the father of one of the brides," said Mr Weasley slightly guiltily.

Harry poured them all a small measure and toasted each other and tipped the firey liquid down their throats warming them and giving their spirits a lift. After all they'd had precious little to celebrate before Harry had killed the darkest wizard of all time Lord Voldemort.

That had been four years ago now. Hermione went back to Hogwarts to finish school, and now worked at the Ministry of Magic in Magical Law Enforcement and was pushing a law to be passed in respect of House-Elves and better treatment and receipt of wages.

Harry had done his Auror training, Ron was working with his brother George in 'Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes' Joke shop. Ginny was currently player Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies all witch Quidditch team.

Harry had proposed to Ginny two years ago and Ron had proposed to Hermione three years ago. Just then Mrs Weasley came in from the garden.

"Oh boys! I can't believe your getting married! My ickle Ronniekins I can't believe you're all grown up,".  
"Mum," Ron whined.  
"Harry, you've always been like a son to me, I'm so glad you're marrying Ginny," she said with a watery smile.  
"Molly calm down," said Mr Waesley gently.  
"I Just can't believe it sometimes that we all came through the war apart...,". she couldn't finish.

Her son Fred had been killed by a Death Eater. But to honour his twin brothers' memory George and his wife Angelina (Johnson, former Gryffindor Quidditch player and Captain) had their son they named him Fred. Percy Weasley had also married a lady named Audrey and had a daughter called Molly.

There was a couple more weddings in the offing, their friends Neville Longbottom was marrying Hufflepuff Hannah Abbott, and was due to start at Hogwarts as Professor of Herbology. Also Luna Lovegood was due to marry the grandson of Newt Scamander.

"Arthur look at the time, you're due at Muriels now," said Mrs Weasley suddenly.  
"Best be off," said Mr Weasley, with a small 'pop' he was gone.

"Hey dad, how was Harry and Ron when you left?" asked Ginny nervously.  
"Ginny...," was all Mr Weasley could say.  
"Dad?".  
"Ginny, you look so beautiful sweetheart,".  
"Thank you daddy," said Ginny pulling her dad into a hug.  
"And to answer your question they were fine; nervous," said Mr Weasley chuckling as he released his daughter.  
"Bless them,".  
"Where's Hermione?".  
"In the next room with her dad,".  
"They okay?".  
"Yeah they're fine,".  
"Oh your mother asked me to give you this,".

Wrapped in silk, was a locket that had belonged to her great grandmother. (For something old and borrowed; it was a Muggle tradition which Harry and Hermione had told the Weasleys about) Just then Hermione entered. A warm look came into Mr Weasley's eyes as he looked at his soon to be daughter-in-law.

"Hermione you look beautiful too, and I just want to say welcome to the family sweetheart," said Mr Weasley and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
"Thank you Mr Weasley," whispered Hermione.  
"Dad; Hermione, you're as good as our daughter already,".  
"Thank you dad," said Hermione smiling nervously.

Mr Weasley looked at his watch startled.

"Merlins pants! It's 11.55 we're due in 5 minutes,".

Everyone scrambled to assemble in order to apperate and be at 'The Burrow' on time.


	2. Surprise Guest

Harry wondered out to the orchard to greet the guests waiting. To his absolute amazement, Harry's cousin Dudley Dursley was among the throng and was sat holding hands with-again amazing Harry- one of his young Aurors fresh from her training, Natalie Greengrass.

"Dudley?".  
"Hey Harry," said Dudley nervously.  
"What are you doing here?".  
"I'm here with Natalie; I have things to tell you but today is not the day,".

Harry was hit by a sense of foreboding.

"Dudley?...".

Dudley sighed. He knew Harry would only keep questioning him if he didn't answer.

"Mum and dad are dead Harry!" said Dudley sadly.

Harry felt like an ice cube had slipped down into his stomach.

"Merlin's pants! I'm so sorry Dudley truly I am, I never wanted that," Said Harry sincerely.  
"I know you didn't, but I'll tell you the full story some other time; not today not on your big day- Good luck Harry,".

Just then Ron scuttled to stand by Harry. Ron couldn't believe his eyes and stood gaping for a moment.

"Ron you remember my cousin Dudley?".  
"Yeah, though we've never formally met," said Ron with an air of confusion.  
"Ron Weasley; Dudley Dursley," said Harry actually smiling at his cousin.  
"Pleasure," said Dudley smiling at the both of them.  
"Likewise," said Ron still with an air of confusion.

Just then Harry was hailed by Hagrid. Both Harry and Ron said goodbye to Dudley and whispered to each other about Dudley being present as they walked away. Once Harry had told Ron what had happened Ron clapped Harry on the shoulder and wondered away.

"Harry, yer big day has finally arrived eh?" said Hagrid a huge grin on his whiskery face.  
"Yep," said Harry his smile nervously broad.  
"Only seems like yesterday you was this little eleven year old and no' believing you wa' a Wizard,".  
"I know I can't believe it either, didn't think I was ever going to live long enough,".  
"Well you proved 'em all wron' Harry,".

Harry nervously glanced at his watch. This watched had onced belonged to Molly's brother Fabian. It was already 11.55.

"Right Hagrid time I was stood down the front there now, Ginny and Hermione will be here in five minutes,".  
"Good luck to yer and ter Ron too,".  
"Thanks Hagrid,".

Harry made his way down the aisle to stand by Ron, when he heard a wolf whistle and turned around to see George Weasley grinning widely at them both. Both of them smiled and shook their heads. Nervously they waited for their prospective wives-to-be.

Suddenly the air was full of soft music; Harry and Ron looked at each other silently communicating 'this is it'.

A moment later Hermione glided into view on the arm of her dad. She was smiling broadly, Ron was totally mesmerised as he watched her float down the aisle towards him. Hermione's arm tightened through her dads as she began to tremble with nerves, Mr Granger swallowed the lump in his throat as he gave his only daughter away.

Next Ginny came into view, for a second Harry's heart stopped and his mouth went dry. He'd never seen her look more beautiful. Her smile was also nervously broad, but she wasn't trembling like Hermione had been. Ginny also floated down the aisle on the arm of her dad. Arthur Weasley gave his only daughter away without regret, Harry was a lovely bloke and Arthur knew Harry would look after her.

Finally both brides were stood beside their grooms; taking it in turns to say their vows. A while later and they'd slipped the rings on each others fingers and given their kisses (Which George had again wolf whistled) and they were asending up the aisle amid a fanfare of clapping and cheering.

Moments later and the sides of the tent disappeared and loads of small tables and chairs appeared along with a silver dance floor. The Wizard Band 'The Weird Sisters' were busy setting up.

Harry and Ginny had made a start on thanking the guests together, while Ron and Hermione also made the rounds of their guests. Finally it was time for the happy couples to take to the dance floor for their first dance. After which they'd be followed by Mr Weasley and Mrs Granger and Mr Granger and Mrs Weasley.

"So Mrs Potter looking forward to tonight? asked Harry with a wink.

This caused Ginny to burst into laughter.

"You bet Merlin's saggy left testicle I am" replied Ginny eyes full of mirth.

This then caused Harry to burst into laughter, and to kiss his bride ardently. Once they broke apart they smiled at each other and Ginny snuggled closer to Harry as they danced.

Ron and Hermione had also had a simular discussion only instead of mirth being bought forth, Hermione had blushed the colour of a final sunset which had made a few of the guests smile good naturedly.

Harry eventually lost Ginny to her dad as had Ron to Mr Granger.

"Well mate we did it, we're married," said Ron happily snatching a few moments.

Both of them glanced at their wedding rings and then at their wives. Right now they both felt a great contentment steal over them, this was the greatest day of their lives and they would never forget it.


	3. Not All's Well That Ends Well

Both couples were to honeymoon in their new homes. Harry and Ginny were to live in Godrics Hollow where Harry had been born, and where Harry's parents had died; Harry didn't see this as macrbe- for him he felt it was a way to be closer to the family he'd lost at age one.

Ron and Hermione had bought a place in London, so both would be close to the sights and sounds of the big city as well as close to their places of work.

Harry and Ginny had got off to a flying start; after some initial blushing and giggling on Ginny's behalf, she gave herself up totally to Harry and had enjoyed their first night of love making.

"Merlin, why didn't we do this sooner?" murmured Ginny contently.  
"Because I wanted to abide by your families wishes and wait," said Harry softly.  
"I know you did, and I love you for that," said Ginny muffledly from the region of his chest.

The couple snuggled closer, which caused Harry to stir...

Meanwhile in another house in London things hadn't gotten off to a great start.

"Hermione if you could just relax a bit," said Ron as calmly as he could.  
"I'm sorry Ron I can't," whispered Hermione.

Again Ron had abided by the family wishes but with terrible results. Ron slid off his wifes tense body, rolled over and stared into nothingness. He couldn't believe it, he felt shaken and frozen.

"Maybe we can try again later?" asked Hermione tenatively.  
"Whatever you want 'Mione," came Ron's voice muffled by his pillow.  
"Please Ron, I'm sorry I guess I'm more nervous than I thought I would be,".  
"It's okay, maybe we can try tomorrow night," said Ron, his voice shaking slightly.

So the pair settled and tried to sleep; for Ron it was a night of tossing and turning and much silent swearing. For Hermione, she lay there with her eyes shut trying to figure out why she wasn't able to make love to her husband.

By the morning both were tired and irritable and in a quiet mood with each other, if one or the other spoke it was in a rather curt manner.

Back in Godrics Hollow Harry had woken at dawn, he looked at the silent sleeping figure next to him for a while. He took in her features as she slept peacefully beside him listening to her slow breathing and smiled to himself.

This was his dawn, the dawn that signified a new start to his life. Smiling again he slipped from the bed quietly and went to make coffee for them both. Harry had just poured the water from the kettle when he felt a set of slender arms slide around his waist, causing him to turn around.

"Good morning Mrs Potter, sleep well?" asked Harry grinning.  
"Hmm very well thank you Mr Potter," said Ginny grinning hugely.  
"What're you doing up? I was going to bring these upstairs to have in bed,".  
"The bed was cold," she replied simply.  
"What do you say we fix that? asked Harry saucily.

Ginny laughed, a peal of delight escaping her.

"I know I would like being married to you," said Ginny thoughtfully.  
"I like it too Gin," assured Harry.  
"Come on then let's go get back in bed," said Ginny with a wink- the coffee forgotten about.

Back in London, Ron and Hermione had had a bad first day as a married couple. Stiffly Ron had complied to help her unwrap the massive pile of wedding gifts that had been stacked on the dining room table and find homes for them and then help her write out thank you cards to everyone who'd gifted them.

By the end of the day, which had seen Hermione lapse into tears more than once ended in a huffy silence.

"Ron can we please not do this? Can we start again?" pleaded Hermione.  
"Are you sure?" asked Ron quirking an eyebrow.  
"Yes, yes" whispered Hermione.

But forty minutes later Ron had slid off Hermione again-she just couldn't relax.

"Tell you what 'Mione, stop dicking me around and admit it, you just don't love me like that! I'm going to sleep in the spare bedroom- NO! Don't follow me," said Ron angrily.

He stormed from the marital bedroom to the small spare bedroom and made himself a bed of blankets on the floor, all the while he could hear Hermione's sobs floating down the hallway. It took him a long time to fall asleep again.


	4. Rockiness

Ron took it upon himself to stay in the spare room for now, though he'd promised Hermione that he'd play his part in the happy couple game, and not tell people that he was currently sleeping in the spare room on the floor.

Anytime anyone asked 'How's things going with you two love birds?' Ron would force a smile on his face and play it down by answering 'Fine, fine better than fine'. The same applied with Hermione too, though she'd feel Ron stiffen just as much as she did and they were finding it increasingly harder and harder to live the lie.

A few days before the end of their honeymoon Ron received an owl from Graham Granger asking him to join him for a drink and for Ron to name the time and place. Ron replied for this evening at the Leaky Cauldron at eight. Ron was nervous and wondered if he should tell Graham about Hermione and his current situation of sleeping in seperate rooms.

Upon Ron tell Hermione that he was meeting her dad for a drink in the Leaky Cauldron he saw fear creep into her deep brown eyes.

"Ron your not going to tell dad about us are you?" she asked quietly biting her lip.  
"I dunno I'll see if comes up," said Ron with a shrug.  
"Please Ron don't I beg you, I love you," said Hermione desperately.  
"I love you too 'Mione, I just can't be in the same bed as you it's just too much!".  
"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry Ronald? I'm trying,".  
"Yes, you are very trying!" stormed Ron.

Before Hermione could retort, Ron had disappeared. He appeared a moment later on the busy London street in front of the Leaky Cauldron, he entered the dark pub and saw Graham sat in a corner, but he had company in the form of Neville Longbottom.

"Hey Nev, hey Graham" said Ron as cheerfully as he could muster.  
"Ron! How are you? How's Hermione?" asked Neville cheerfully.  
"We're both fine thanks Nev, how's Hannah? How's the wedding preparations going?" asked Ron as he sat down next to his father-in-law.  
"Great, in fact we've bought the date forward to Christmas, I take it you and Hermione will be there?" said Neville excitedly.

Ron felt a pang of jealousy, he'd been so excited to marry Hermione but now it just seemed to be unraveling in front of his eyes, but plastered a fake smile on and acted as normal as he could.

"Sure Nev we'll be there mate,".  
"Thanks Ron, I'll owl you the invite, I must be off so nice to see you both take care,".

All three men rose to their feet and shook hands. Ron and Graham sat down and Ron could feel Graham studying him. Hannah appeared with a tankard of Mead in hand and set it down in front of Ron, said a quiet hello before leaving the men too it.

"So Ron how are you? How's Hermione?" asked Graham still studying his son-in-law.  
"Fine, we're both fine," came the practised response.  
"Tell me another son, how are you?" asked Graham in a mild manner.  
"Honestly Graham I'm fine," Ron retorted.  
"Ron, I know you better than that and I know you're lying I'm a dentist remember I've become very good at reading body language!".  
"I...," but Ron faultered.  
"Is it Hermione? Is she playing up?".

Ron looked at his father-in-law and saw no sign that he was mucking around.

"But... but how did you know?" asked Ron incredulously.  
"I told her to behave and not muck you about,".  
"What? How did?...".  
"How did I know? Her mother was the same, now Hermione may have never had us give her the 'talk' but we knew she knew the mechanics of it she's just nervous, but if she doesn't stop playing up soon tell her you'll find some woman willing to give you what you need, she'll go spare and get mad, but tell her if she won't give you what you need you'll do whatever it takes to find someone else," said Graham with a wink.  
"You do remember your daughter is a witch and a rather proficient one at that?".  
"Hide her wand first," said Graham with a chuckle.

After that the evening went by smoothly and left Ron in thoughtful repose. He arrived home about eleven and found Hermione curled up in the armchair with a big heavy book open on the arm.

"Did you and dad have a good time?" asked Hermione stiffly.  
"Yep," was all the response she got.  
"Would you like a last cup of tea before bed?" Hermione asked just as stiffly again.  
"Sure why not," said Ron.

As Hermione left the room he spotted her wand poking out from the chair cushion he grabbed it and hid it in the drinks cabinet. Hermione appeared moments late with the tea and not noticing her wand was missing from the chair. With Graham's advice still fresh in his mind he spoke his mind.

"Hermione, I can't do this. I can't share a bed with you, I love you but being in the same bed is too much temptation, if you don't give me what I need I'll find someone else who will! I'm only human 'Mione I have needs...,".

Next thing he knew Hermione had sprung from the chair and was stood right in front of him a look of pure fury etched on her face.

"If you do that Ronald I'll burn all your stuff as well as this house to ashes," she cried.  
"See if I care 'Mione, after all what's stuff when it can be replaced! I mean it I have needs and I will find another woman who'll be willing," said Ron harshly.

He stormed from the living room to the spare room. He could hear Hermione sobbing, but he wasn't going to relent. A while later he fell asleep.

Hermione was in bits and was feeling frantic, not only did she realise she may lose Ron she had also misplaced her wand now too. Exhaustion engulfed her and she gave up for the night. A few hours later she awoke, not sure why. She could feel something coursing its way through her body, it made her leave her bed and go to the spare room. She could just make out a lump of body in the far corner of the room gently breathing. She slipped into the make shift bed next to her husband, and wound her arms around him he stired as she pressed him close.

"'Mione is that you?" asked Ron voice thick with sleep.  
"Yes Ron it's me... Ron make love to me... Please?" Hermione begged in a whisper.

Ron opened sleepy eyes to look at his wife.

"You're only doing it cos I said I would find someone else so don't tease me,".  
"No Ron I'm not please I need you!".

Hermione kissed him with ardour and felt him stir. A while later Ron made love to his wife for the first time. She was finally over her nerves. Ron made a mental note to buy Graham a bottle of Firewhiskey to say thanks.


End file.
